theppgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Utonium
Professor Utonium is the creator of The Powerpuff Girls. A brilliant scientist who works in the Laboratory in his basement at home. After being lonely for so long, he had went to make the Perfect Little Girl. Unfortuantly, his naughty monkey, Mojo Jojo caused him to spill the Chemical X which had been over the pot he was using to make the Powerpuff Girls. Which in turn, MADE the powerpuff Girls. He is voiced by Tom Kane. He is sleeping on the swing. Personality The parental figure to the girls, Professor Utonium is seen as their father. Even though the girls wore him out many times during raising them, he never once gave up faith in them and was even beat up and arrested during the Movie. While the girls were being hunted down he tried to convince everyone to leave them alone, saying "They're just little girls." and that they didn't know what they were doing. At the end of the movie he tells them how much he loves them, to which they reply by saying they love him too. Professor does everything for the girls, making meals, work around the house, and even cheering them up when they feel sad. He can be a silly and clumsy man who despite being so smart, tends to make stupid descisions or choices some of the time... The Professor really loves golf and can easily be manipulated and has been done so by Mojo Jojo, Sedusa, and even the girls themselves when they learned he stole while sleep-walking. The Professor tends to be over-protective and tries to make things to help the girls. Both of which caused problems for them and the town instead. Over all, he is a very caring man who seems to be suffering from loneliness when in private. Which possibly explains why he made his "Daughters" to begin with. He may possibly be a ladies man, as he was shown with some women during the run of the series. Though the first time, Sedusa (who either targeted him on purpose, or really did have feelings for him) disguised as ImaGoodLady moved in on him and got the girls into trouble multiple times so that they couldn't go and fight crime. At the end of the episode, another woman showed up as well but did not seem evil. During the near end of the series a valentines Day episode was made involving him and Miss Keane. Due to how the relationship messed with their daily lives, and his hatred of cats, the two broke up soon after. Scientist Professor is a man of many talents. He is very smart and knows a lot about Physics, Chemistry, and Biology. He is a talented inventor and makes many things to aid people around him. However, half of the time the things he makes only cause problems. Such as when he made D.Y.N.A.M.O. A giant robotic suit he made after the girls had been severly hurt by a giant blowfish monster. While he put a lot of work into it, and forced the girls into using it. They didn't like it and it ended up destroying half of Townsville, if not the entire thing. In another episode where he tried to switch a orange and apple, he ended up making a "switch-bodies" machine instead! Buttercup became his body, while his body became Buttercup's. In another episode he made a suit, once again to help the girls but this only embaressed them and made fighting a real challange for them. In the end he quit because of how tired and sore he was from all the fighting recently. Appearence Professor Utonium is a tall male. Most likely in his thirties or late twenties with a very unique, square shaped head. He wears a lab coat with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and a pocket at the corner with a pen and another small object. Also seen is a black tie, pants, and pointed toe shoes. His outfit vaguely resembles Dexter's own attire from Dexter's Laboratory. Minus the gloves. He was seen as a little boy in a single episode during the series later season. He wore a plain red shirt and a pair of shorts and shoes. His eyes and face in general seemed much bigger and he was shown to be a badly behaved child who often caused explosions and other trouble at school. Powerpuff Girls Z Professor appears with his son, Ken Kitazawa and has somewhat, of a lessor role then his previous form. Professor was working with chemical X, but in this series it was the Chemical Z that gave the girls and anyone else it hit powers. He made a particle Ray to reverse the effects however and seeing as the powerpuff girls were the only hit by white light. He needed them to help him find everyone else hit by the black light in order to keep everybody safe from the possible villians that could arise. Unlike the original Professor, this Professor was married, and has pictures of his wife strewn about. She isn't seen in person except for one or two instances. He was also shown to have the Power suit that Professor made for himself during one of the series themesongs. For more information please see: Professor Utonium (PPGZ) Fusion Fall Professor appears on Cartoon Networks rpg/Online roleplay game on Genius Boulivard alongside DeeDee and Numbuh Five. He seems to be very close to Blossom in this game as the two often go on picnics together and he has been very distraught with Buttercup's disappearence. A fusion version of him appears in one area of the game with giant tentacles that come from his back. Beating him releases the Professor Nano. Quotes Trivia *It seems odd his inventions often go wrong, considering his given profession. *For some reason, Professor owns a double/two-person bed. *The Professor was shown with a pipe during the first season or so during the series and was even used for a plot-point when he was turned into a dog. But it was dropped suddenly, due to how Cartoons currently try to discourage smoking. *His first name is Antonio. *The professor has crossdressed many times during the series run: #As buttercup after they switched bodies #As Bubbles when nobody else wanted to be her, due to Buttercup pretending to be Blossom and Bubbles pretending to be Buttercup. #In a Cartoon Network Japan Bumper he dressed as Bubbles due to Miyako being late #As a random woman, almost resembling Miss Bellum Gallery Bed 2.png|Just why does he have such a big bed...? Meeting.png boy.png|Little Professor Beta images.png|Professor Nano Mixing.png Category:Main Character Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters